


Sore Muscles, Sore Hearts

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Series: Moon beams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Morality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Polyamory, Space Cowboys - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, abuductions, asshole characters, circus shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: "Now, Jordan," the man breathed in his ear, so soft he couldn't recognize it. "You're not going to scream, or try to run if I let you go, are you?"Jordan shook his head, too preoccupied with the threat of death to think of anything out. He wasn't trying to be a hero. He knew where that got people. When he felt the pressure from the gun release, he stepped away and turned around. Now that they were standing close together he could see every line on that face. Bobby, glaring at him with such intensity that his bushy eyebrows seemed to merge with his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll, I have no excuse. I rolled something that had 'multiple partners' in it, and that was basically the only connection to my dice this one has. 
> 
> Udunie edited this and makes me feel like a competent writer, so she gets all my love!

"Hey, where'd you go the other day?" 

Jordan looked up from his laces to see Fisher, one of the dancers, standing over him with his arms crossed and a frown on his thin features. Jordan shrugged. "I had a good time last night and I stayed at the bar, that's all."

"That's all?" Fisher repeated. "We were all warned not to stay out after dark on this planet, Jordan-"

"- Because of the moon flashes, I get it," Jordan said. "I told the big guy where I was, all right? It's not a big deal." He stood up and started stretching, hoping that was the end of the conversation. 

Fisher, however, bent over to look him in the eye. "You shouldn't be staying with these people," he said with finality. "You never know what sort of freaks you're getting into bed with." 

"Fisher, we work for a circus," Jordan said, "That seems a disservice to our coworkers." 

Fisher rolled his eyes. "So who was it?" he asked, leaning up against the pole holding up the tent. "Were they any good?"

Jordan felt a telling blush creep across his cheeks against his will. "I don't think it would be right to talk about it," he said. "I don't want to kiss and tell."

Fisher scrunched up his nose. "Fine, be that way," he huffed and stormed out of the tent. Jordan was not surprised by the childish display, but the subject that triggered it was odd. He barely talked to Fisher, and every conversation was always tinged with a whine, not making for pleasant company. He chose not to focus on it. A bad coworker wasn't something to dwell on, especially if it disrupted his performance. 

He opened the tent flap to freshen up the air, and on a whim, he started out for a short walk. Most everyone was either in the props tent gathering what they needed, or in their rooms on the ship, so the area behind the big house was relatively deserted. He could hear people out in front: children playing the carnival games, adults mumbling about, and the music meant to entertain them as they waited in line. Most people on the wealthier planets found live bands a marvel, but here it might just be the norm. Jordan was still getting used to all the variations of cultures. Coming from the capital, even this place was a marvel with its natural beauty. 

He poked his head out to see them all going about their business, and was pleased to see a large line for the ticket booth. He saw people in their work uniforms mixed in with the bright colors of good suits and children's ribbons. Up at the front of the line, at the booth, he saw a familiar, tall outline. Bobby, facing away from him buying the tickets, and Mack leaning on one elbow on the desk, a handful of flowers clutched in his free hand. Mack was scanning the crowd, like he was looking for trouble. He caught sight of Jordan across the way and waved, a smile replacing his threatening scowl. He smacked Bobby lightly on the shoulder so he would turn and see. Tickets in hand they walked over to him. Jordan scuffled back, his eyes darting around to see if anyone was watching. 

"Well fancy meeting you here," Mack drawled. 

Jordan smiled, feeling like a silly schoolboy with how many emotions he was feeling: Phantom sensations from the other day, giddiness, embarrassment, all warring to come to the surface. "Yeah, I uh, come here often?" As soon as the words were passed his lips he wanted to disappear into the burlap of the tent. Bobby gave him a pitying laugh regardless. Searching frantically for something else to say, he zeroed in on the flowers. "Those look amazing! Where did you get them?"

"From Bobby here," Mack said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "He's a bit of a romantic, you see. Got this secret garden dealer he won't tell me about, and I respect him too much to go diggin' into stuff he's determined to keep to himself."

"Only when you deem it necessary," Bobby said, rolling his eyes.

"It keeps things spicy," Mack replied, winking at Jordan. He plucked one out of the bunch, a nice bunching of delicate purple and tucked it behind Jordan's ear, his fingers lingering along his jaw. "You should keep that on while you're doing your fancy tricks and flips."

Jordan laughed. "It won't stay," he insisted, trying to fit it into a more secure position, but there just wasn't anything to hold it in place. 

"Jordan!" He turned to see Fisher leaning out of the prop tent, and even from this distance he could see he was scowling. "Get your costume on and let's go!" 

He turned, offering an apologetic smile. "I'll keep an eye out for you in the crowd!"

"We'll make it easy for you," Bobby said. "Mack will be hollerin' like a faulty race engine."

Jordan giggled as he ran off. Fisher was still in the tent flap waiting for him, glaring over his shoulder, where Bobby and Mack still stood, talking away. Jordan got an uneasy feeling, he didn't like the attention Fisher was giving them. Fisher was a handful at the best of times, and Jordan could only guess what had set him off this time. "You need to get dressed too, Fisher," he prodded subtly.

He let the flap fall down and spun around in a graceful motion. He gave Jordan a smile with too many teeth for comfort. "That looks good on you," he said, making Jordan balk in confusion. He held stock still as Fisher reached out and took the flower from behind his ear. "I get tons of them after the show, maybe after we're done tonight I can give you some and show you how to make a crown. That way it will stay on." 

That sounded like the like thing Jordan wanted to do, but he offered up a shy smile in reply. "After two shows, the only place I'm going is my bed, and I might not leave for a few days," he said. "Maybe when we're in orbit for the next planet?" 

Fisher's eyes flashed, before smoothing about into a fresh-faced smile. "I'll try to keep them alive til then."

******

Jordan flopped down into his bed. His muscles were straining from doing two shows that night and he didn't want to get up for anything. The lights in the cabin were still on but he couldn't be bothered. His roommate would get them in a minute. 

It seemed like an instant later that he was jolted awake. It took him a moment to realize what had woken him, but he could hear a heavy sack being dropped, then another, and someone walking slowly down the hall. Jordan groaned as he pushed himself out of the bed to see what was going on. It almost sounded like someone was moving out, and he wanted to see if it was someone he liked. 

The hallway was dark, meaning that it was either really early or really late. He peered down the dull, metallic corridor to see one person slumped down at the end. Fatigue momentarily forgotten, Jordan ran over to him trying to feel for his pulse. He could already see there was a colorful bruise blooming along his neck. He recognized this guy as one of the stagehands. He wasn't even supposed to be in this section of the ship. 

There was a soft footstep down to his left. The dim light only gave him a silhouette of a tall, bulky man. He was turned completely away from Jordan, but he had seen plenty of robberies to see that the man was carrying a large weapon, probably a plasma rifle. If he was caught, he didn't stand a chance. His only hope was to get to a comm unit and call the authorities. He rushed to stand and run back to his cabin, but he tripped over the outstretched leg of the unconscious man.

He didn't pause to see if the gunman saw him, knowing that he was now a target. He heard the heavy footsteps charging after him, a hand wrapping around his forearm and pulling him back. He took air into his tired lungs to scream, but he was cut off by the feeling of a gun barrel pressed into his chin. "Now, Jordan," the man breathed in his ear, so soft he couldn't recognize it. "You're not going to scream, or try to run if I let you go, are you?" 

Jordan shook his head, too preoccupied with the threat of death to think of anything else. He wasn't trying to be a hero. He knew where that got people. When he felt the pressure from the gun release, he stepped away and turned around. Now that they were standing close together he could see every line on that face. Bobby, glaring at him with such intensity that his bushy eyebrows seemed to merge with his eyes. Jordan couldn't help but feel hurt, his gaze shifting between the gun and his face as the realization of how stupid he was came over him so strong he had to fight off the stinging in his eyes. "I don't know where the ringmaster keeps the ticket sales," he said petulantly. 

Bobby looked him over, his face giving nothing away. "I'm here for Mack," he said pointedly. "Do you know where he is?"

Jordan blinked in confusion. For a man that had a loose interpretation of commitment, he seemed very unforgiving of infidelity. Or maybe they had lost each other in the heist. "He's... He's not with me, I swear. You can check my cabin, if you like." 

Bobby frowned, the gun lowering a fraction. "I saw a group of your friends take Mack in here, unconscious," he said, as if piecing it together himself. He paused for another moment thinking again. "Here is what is going to happen: Until we have Mack and he confirms what happened, you are an accomplice, and I'll treat you as such. You are going to walk in front of me, and lead me to where someone would keep a hostage. Are we clear?" 

Realization dawned on Jordan, along with a wash of relief. It made much more sense to him that this man dove in here head first for a rescue than a robbery. Jordan wasn't that bad at judging character, he hoped. But apparently, Bobby was. He nodded firmly as Bobby grabbed his arm again and they started walking. His mind raced through the possibilities of who would try to hurt someone. One person was standing out in his mind, no matter how ridiculous the idea was. The only area he could think of that would be empty at this time was the cargo bay. "We'll find him, Bobby," Jordan assured him, not looking back. "Though I'm sorry you don't trust me enough not to threaten me." He tried to make that not sound petulant, but he failed.

"Don't take it personally," Bobby said. "I don't trust anyone." 

"Not even Mack?" Jordan asked as he paused to peek around a corner, and continue down it. 

Bobby's hand tightened on his elbow momentarily. "That goes without saying." 

Jordan could see the opening of the cargo bay up ahead. Jordan tried to be a silent as he could as they stepped onto the overhang. Since a lot of their stuff was set up, it was almost empty, the only supplies they kept here were the food and trading goods. There were crates and steel containers all lined up on the side, but next to them was a little campsite, chairs and empty beer bottles littering the place. There were two people milling around talking, and another laying on his side. It was Mack, seeming very disgruntled by his situation, but no worse for wear. There was a rag stuffed into his mouth, but he could clearly see what was going on. His eyes caught on the sight of them up on the platform, narrowing at the sight. Jordan wasn't expecting much sympathy from his end either. And when he stopped to think about it, he couldn't blame either one of them for being angry at him. From their perspective, he was insignificant when compared to the other. 

There were footsteps in the passage under them and out came Fisher, dressed in a fancy patterned robe and wielding a sledgehammer, the kind they used to secure the tents to the ground. Jordan's heart dropped to his stomach as he saw how casually he sauntered up to Mack. He had no doubt now that someone was going to die tonight, and the mere thought made his breath wheeze through his chest. 

Bobby pulled him away from the railing and back into the dark hallway. "Stay here," he whispered, leaving Jordan behind without a second thought. He was frozen for a moment, oscillating between running to get the ring leader, or staying to help. It wasn't till the first shot rang out that he collapsed, scrambling onto the platform to see what was happening. Fisher was on the ground, clutching at his leg as one of the others just hightailed it out of there, while the other was frozen in fear. 

Jordan stood up hurrying down the stairs as fast as his sore legs could get him. Fisher heard him approach, his eyes widening in shock. "I knew you would come for the fucking hick, but I didn't think-" Bobby fired at him again, this time hitting him right in the foot. 

"Fuck, Fisher," Jordan said, covering his mouth with his hands. He could smell the cauterized flesh, see some of the broken sinews just under his skin. It wasn't a sight most people got used to, he felt dizzy just thinking about the pain. He turned away, seeing Mack still laying on the ground tied up, wiggling to get free. Jordan chose to focus on that. 

Jordan snuck behind Bobby slowly kneeling down beside Mack to untie him, first removing the gag. He stretched out his jaw before grinning up at him. "Thank you, sweetheart." He rolled his head over to look at Bobby while Jordan worked the knots. "I'm proud of ya, Love. You didn't kill the little shit."

"With great restraint," Bobby growled, not turning toward them. 

There were more footsteps running toward them. Jordan tensed and tried to pull Mack to his feet, neither of the other men seemed all that concerned. Two large men in what seemed to be space suites came through the main level passage, followed by the ringleader and the man who had ran off. The men were clearly armed, and could see that there was danger, but didn't draw their weapons. "What is going on here?" the ringleader asked, his gaze roaming from Fisher to Bobby to Jordan. "Explain this, my boy!" 

Jordan felt like his tongue was made out of toffee. "I-Fisher-he..." 

Mack's hand fell heavily onto his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "Jordan was just doing me the kindness of untying my fat ass," he said pleasantly. "He didn't see what happened. Hiya Don." The guard to the left waved. "It seems like your troop got it into their heads that I was trying to step in on their territory." He pressed his free arm into his side, wincing exaggeratedly as he felt his ribs. "Now I can't begin to tell you what that means, but it seems the little sicko wanted to tap dance on my chest to... intimidate me, I guess?" The guard on the right snorted. "Now the real question is, how are we going to handle this?" 

He seemed to be addressing the guards for this one, who shuffled in place. The one called Don seemed to be looking around the room, reaching into one of his many pockets to pull out a foldable writing pad. "We'll take statements from everyone and secure the abductors in the brig, assuming we have one?" The Ringleader nodded seemingly in a daze. "All official interrogations and arrests will have to wait until the moon goes down. We don't have enough spare suites for all of you." He stood over Fisher, now unconscious from the pain. "In the meantime, this just seems like an open and shut case. At least there aren't any bodies we have to freeze." 

"What about him?" The ringleader shouted, pointing to Bobby, who still had his gun out.

"What about him?" Don asked, sounding unimpressed.

"He injured my best dancer!" he blustered. 

"Your best dancer thought he could play clockwork orange on my insides, you're lucky my partner didn't tear this whole place apart," Mack said, never leaving behind his pleasant tone. "So are you going to be accommodating, or are we going to have to break into some of these crates for sleeping materials?"

"We don't have the room," The ringleader sniffed. 

"If..." Jordan spoke up, turning their attention back to him. "If Fisher and them are going to the brig, that means their rooms are open. They could stay there for the night?" 

Mack gestured to him, like that was such a clever solution. "I like the way this kid thinks."

******

Jordan led the way to the rooms in silence. He felt tension in his back. He couldn't help occasionally looking over his shoulder, just to make sure that the gun was still on Bobby's back. Mack seemed to be studying them both, but wasn't saying anything, adding to his uneasy feeling. 

Fisher's room was well decorated. Flowers covered every surface, as he'd boasted. Posters and fancy furniture filled the large space. At least the room had a full bed, and the couple could sleep together if they liked. Bobby started to unload instantly, dropping his heavy coat and rifle to the floor by the cabinets without a word. Mack, however, stood between them, seeming to take in the space and relax. "I can't thank you enough for what you did tonight Jordan," he said, holding his hand out for him to take. Jordan hesitated for a moment, but took it so that Mack could pull him into a hug. "That asshole, I think, was talking about you. Did he ever try to make a pass at you?"

Jordan nodded into his shoulder, thinking of that morning. He knew that Fisher was a creep, and when he stopped to take a second look at his behavior, he couldn't say he was surprised by his actions. "Why didn't you tell the guard that?" he asked.

"Didn't want you to be any more involved," Mack answered easily. "They know what they need, and trust me to give them all the important details."

"I'm surprised they didn't shoot," Jordan mumbled.

"They know better." 

Jordan tensed at the ominous words. Those sounded like the words of a man in charge. And a man in charge of the police that wasn't the police... that always meant trouble where Jordan came from.

"Now," Mack said, his voice cutting deeper. He put his finger under Jordan's chin to tilt it up so they were looking at each other. "I think it's been a long day, why don't you relax as I show ya your reward." He pressed their lips together, his thumb moving to the back of his neck, making Jordan moan despite his trepidation. He felt a hand move down his back, squeezing at his ass, teasing the sore muscles. His eyes snapped open, seeing Bobby sitting on the bed, watching them impassively. 

Jordan pulled away. Mack seemed to think it was to catch his breath, moving down to the side of his neck, so he pushed the man away. "I-I don't think Bobby would like that," he said quietly.

Mack looked up sharply, confusion written clearly across his face, then to Bobby. Jordan stepped back, seeing that they were having a silent conversation, something he could not and would not be apart of. "Well, I'll let you two settle in," he said as he felt for the handle of the door. He got it open, thinking that his absence wouldn't even be noticed. "I'm sorry."

When he closed the door he leaned against it, half hoping he would hear them moving around, but all he was met with was silence.

He walked back to his room knowing he would be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, adding chapters to things is nice I forgot how to do it.
> 
> Udunie edited this, and gets all my love.

Bobby saw the door close out of the corner of this eye, keeping his gaze on the floor. Mack heaved a heavy sigh, placing his hands on his hips like he was trying to support himself after a long day. Bobby saw him shake his head and turned to face him. "Well he seems to be in a right state," he said slowly, "and I don't think it was just from having a gun pointed at him for the first time." He sat down next to Bobby, so close that their knees touched. "What happened?"

Bobby knew he wanted him to lift his head, to look him in the eye and tell him the truth. He found it more difficult than other people. "I told him that I would treat him like an accomplice until I had you back," he said.

"Oh, Bobby," Mack sighed. "I thought we'd grown past this."

"I saw you get dragged off by fucking clowns!" Bobby defended. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. "What was I supposed to do?"

Mack laid his hand on Bobby's knee, the other working its way around his shoulders. "You didn't need to scare the poor kid," he said. "You are twice his size, for Christ sake."

Bobby stayed quiet. There had been several times in the past when looks had been deceiving. When he was ten, a boy half his age had stabbed him in the side for his lunch when they had been sent to the deeper parts of the mines. Mack had split his so that Bobby didn't starve. When they had gotten together, one of their friends had thrown them under the bus and abandoned them to face debt collectors. And when they had taken over the bar, after the accidents, the 'friendly competition' thought they could finish them off with fire. Every one of them was looking out for themselves, but that didn't mean they were free from blame. Mack loved being on top, always saying they could finally do what they wanted with their time, but Bobby couldn't forget what they'd gone through. He never shook off the feeling that somehow they were being hunted, even now when they had both the law and most of the other bosses on their side.

"We don't have to have a shoot first ask questions later mentality, hm?" Mack said gently. "It's so exhausting."

"But what happens when we slip up, Mack?" Bobby snapped, his mind showing him images of injuries, too detailed for such old memories. "I only stepped away for a second, and then you were gone. It seems there's no end to our trouble."

Mack was silent for a moment, and Bobby finally looked up. Mack was staring off to the side. The soft lines of contemplation, one of his favorite looks. Mack always had expressive eyes. They could be blazing with fury when he plastered a smile on, or contain all his sadness when he had to get down and dirty. Mack's face could lie, his lips could make words everyone wanted to hear, but Bobby liked to think he was the only one who saw what really happened in Mack's head, because he could stare into his eyes for years. "You're right," he said. 

Bobby blinked. "What?" 

"You're right, I slipped up," Mack admitted. "But you came in like I knew you would."

"You have far too much faith," Bobby mumbled, but couldn't help the pleased flutter of his heart. 

"We've been in this good place for a long time now," Mack said, "Ever since we got rid of the Saltpile gang, we haven't had to watch out for something like that. I guess I've just been... happy." 

The words stabbed at Bobby's gut. He didn't want Mack to be like that. "I guess that's why I went a little overboard," he admitted. "We've had it good, and I didn't want that to change again."

Mack smiled. "We don't need to be like the others now," he said gently. "We don't have to hurt people that don't hurt us, and we don't have to be kingpins. We can just be two guys that own a bar." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "We can finally be good people."

It was hard to argue with Mack's kind of optimism, especially when Bobby wanted the same thing. "We can a least make sure that asshole is ruined right?" he asked.

Mack laughed like it was punched out of him. "Only if you go after Jordan and apologize." 

Bobby scowled but didn't have any fire behind it. "Can't I wait until tomorrow? I've already strained myself by saying I was wrong."

"This is what compromise feels like," Mack said, "You need to get used to it." 

********

Bobby knocked on the door. He couldn't hear anything behind the metal, the basic soundproofing good enough against his own damaged hearing, but it was unlocked. He took a peek inside, seeing that Jordan was curled up on the bed, a pillow clutched to his chest. He stepped inside, seeing another bed empty in the dim side lighting. Jordan looked up as he approached, but flopped back down with a groan. "I can't, Bobby," he said. "Whatever important thing you have to say has got to wait til tomorrow. I'm sore and tired and mad and..." Bobby sat down on the bed. This close, he could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks. With everything that had happened, he felt a sharp pang of guilt. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, the brightest blues surrounded by red rims. "Just leave me alone." 

"Please," he said, "If you let me stay, I'm sure that I can ease both of our pains." Jordan didn't look at him, glaring off to the side, but he didn't protest and didn't try to push him off the bed. Bobby laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and was encouraged when he wasn't pushed away. "I was wrong," he said. "In the way I acted, in the way I treated you, and all the in-betweens of it." 

Jordan huffed, his hollowed cheeks puffing out comically. "I know that." 

Bobby couldn't help but laugh. He pushed at Jordan's shoulder until he rolled onto his belly. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, getting up to straddle his lithe hips. 

Jordan squirmed to get comfortable, putting his hands under the pillow and getting his legs flat. "My legs mostly, but everything hurts." 

Bobby smoothed his hands down the plains of his back. He was still in his basic leotard, hugging every dip and bulge of his muscles. Even as he had been filled with a rage he had thought righteous, it had been a struggle to stay focused, watching his body move like it had on nothing at all. Though that would be much better. He played around with the stretchy fabric, leaving feather light touches in his wake. He reveled in the way that Jordan shivered and shifted under him. "I am not a good person," he said, trying to keep his tone as light as his touch. "Me and Mack have a life that not a lot of people get on this planet. We get to see the sun every day. We get to wake up in a bed and see each other and not have to worry about waking up in shifts. But people here don't get where we are without becoming... nasty." He felt Jordan tense under him. He started pressing in, massaging at his prominent shoulders. He had learned how to do this for Mack, when they had spent their days drilling for so long their hands would go numb. "We had to kick up a fuss against some rough people, and then we had to defend ourselves when others didn't like two little shits started climbing their way out of the hole."

Jordan had turned his face to stare up at him, his gaze wary, but also curious. "Mack has found a way to live comfortably in our new life. I... haven't," Bobby admitted. "I like to think of it as me looking out for him when he won't do it for himself, but I think the more likely explanation is that I have forgotten what it's like to relax." He pressed at a particularly stubborn knot on the underside of Jordan's arm, watching his eyes roll back in appreciation. "And while that is my burden to bare, and I don't necessarily think I'm wrong in my thinking, I am man enough to admit when I've fucked up, and know when to hang my head and accept my punishment."

"This isn't you're punishment?" Jordan asked. 

"It's not exactly a punishment to have you under my hands," Bobby teased. "I'd like to think that this is your reward." 

Jordan smiled for the first time that night, shyly but open and honest. It dissipated into quiet contemplation. Bobby left him to his thoughts, moving further down to his legs. He could see the likes of those swirling purple tattoos running along the length of him, and it was easy to follow the pattern as he went, tracing his way down them, mesmerized by the clean lines and spiraling design. 

Jordan sat up so that they were facing each other, his legs still under Bobby’s thighs. The shadows made him look hollow, but his eyes were alive with a light that had Bobby envious. "You still haven't said it," he whispered. 

"What?"

"That you're sorry." He leaned back onto his elbows and stared up at him expectantly. 

Bobby felt a smile tug at his lips, but he quickly fought it off because he was right. He lowered his head. "I am deeply sorry for the distress I have caused you," he said, hoping he sounded sincere, "and for my misjudgment of your character."

Jordan bit at his lip, looking like he was trying not to laugh. Bobby didn't appreciate the humor of the situation, but was pleased when the kid leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know a thing or two about climbing up from the bottom," he said cryptically, "I can't imagine you're used to being wrong, so I accept your apology." He sat back against the mattress, holding his arms above his head. Bobby took them in his hands reverently, pushing the costume off of his shoulder to expose the flawless skin underneath. Jordan helped by stripping off the other sleeve and shoving it down to his hips. Bobby took care of the rest, peeling it off of his legs until he was gloriously naked.

Bobby kept his touches professional, massaging muscles to watch Jordan relax under him, his head turning into the pillow as his eyes fell shut, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Bobby felt the heat pooling in his pelvis, his cock filling out almost lazily under him. It was almost like he didn't notice. Grey eyes kept peering up at him, and Bobby got the message. He wrapped his hand around Jordan's cock, running his palm over the long, thin shaft to toy with the flared head. He flicked at the barbell teasingly, rolling it around with his thumb. Jordan arched into the touch, seeming on edge already. He must have been in the mood for something sweeter than last time.

Bobby leaned forward, taking advantage of his exposed throat. He timed his hand to the beat of Jordan's ever-quickening breath, the cords of his neck twitching under his tongue. "Go on, Jordan, take what you want, you've earned it."

Jordan gasped, his hand coming around to clench in the back of Bobby's shirt, his body trembling from head to toe as he shot come over Bobby's fist. A soft whine escaped him as he collapsed under him, his limbs tossed carelessly to the side. 

As Bobby pulled away, he could see the man struggling to keep his eyes open. "Don't worry, Jordan," Bobby said, pushing a few strains of white hair out of his face. "Go to sleep." Jordan hummed, and did as he was told, seemingly exhausted from everything that had happened. Bobby took the time to clean him up as best he could and tucked him under some covers before heading off to bed himself. 

*********

It seemed that the lights on the ship were tuned to the solar panels, because Bobby was awoken when the dimmer lights slowly became too much. He groaned and rolled over, throwing his arm over Mack's middle, who was already awake and reading on his phone. He idly put his hand in Bobby's hair and scratched at his scalp. He could hear the grime from the day before rubbing against his skin, but if Mack wasn't going to say anything he wasn't going to complain. He let himself wake up slowly, enjoying the quiet of the moment. 

"We're going to have to find someplace to scrounge up some food," Mack mumbled absently.

Bobby kissed at the exposed skin of his midriff. "Not thinking of food right now."

Mack put the phone to the side and slid down on the bed so they were laying next to each other. "And what are you thinking about?" He dove in to mouth at Bobby's neck, not waiting for an answer. Bobby let himself be pushed onto his back, wrapping his legs easily around Mack's waist. It took a while for their bodies to catch up with their minds, they weren't as young as they used to be, but Bobby didn't mind. Touching Mack still felt good, whether his dick was hard or not. 

But he couldn't deny it was a bonus. 

Mack quickly shucked off his pants, grabbing at Bobby's thighs like he had been itching to touch all night. He pulled them flush together, moving hips together as if to try and join them. Bobby's cock stirred with interest, but it wasn't until their mouths were back together that it really woke up. Their tongues slid against each other, running along the seams of his lips, the sides of his cheeks, making Bobby's skin tingle with excitement. Mack had such a talented tongue, weaving around his and touching along all the places that made heat blossom inside him. 

Mack's hands went impatiently to his ass, spreading and massaging it as his fingers prodded, completely dry. Bobby pulled away, clenching on instinct. Mack got the picture, and they both started looking around for something they could use as lube. They found a compartment under the bed that had what they were looking for, some high-quality stuff, along with some not so pleasant surprises. 

"What a fucking prick," Mack grumbled, standing there holding the coarse rope, dropping it over the disgusting looking sensory hood so he didn't have to look at it. 

"This is new information, but I can't say I'm surprised," Bobby said. The more he learned about the man, the more he was grateful that he had gotten to Mack when he had. Who knew what he would have gotten up to if he had continued to run unchecked. 

"Well, he's not our problem now," Mack said, tossing the lube onto the bed. "Roll over."

Now that they had a break, Mack was far more patient, making sure that Bobby was nice and relaxed before pressing his fingers against his hole. The fancy stuff let him slide in no problem while Bobby did his best to make it go as quickly as possible. "Why are you always determined to skip this part?" Mack asked.

"It's not as fun," Bobby replied, hissing as Mack deliberately pressed over his prostate. He glared over his shoulder at Mack smug expression. "You know damn well what I mean."

"It doesn't matter, you're not getting out of this," he said, though he did add another finger. Bobby tried to be as patient as possible. 

When Mack slid into him, it was the best his cock had ever felt, the lube as thin as water, but much more effective. They were definitely keeping that when they left. 

"You feel so good," Mack groaned into his shoulder, starting a nice, steady pace. Bobby pulled him up and kissed him. The angle was awkward, but it was mostly to feel the stubble against this cheek anyway.

There was a knock on the door, making them both freeze. Before either of them could say anything, it was sliding open. Jordan's head poked in through a small crack, yelping when he saw the compromising position they were in. He quickly shut the door. Both of them chuckled at the exaggerated antics. The kid really was adorable. "Get back in here Jordan," Mack shouted, maintaining eye contact with Bobby to make sure that was all right. Bobby didn't have any protests. He was hoping they would get a chance to see him again before they set out for home, this was just a happy circumstance. 

It took him so long to open the door that Bobby thought he just left. When he came back in, he entered with an air of confidence, and a back so stiff that it was abundantly clear he was trying to keep it together. His eyes were on the ceiling, mostly, flicking down to lingering on the sheet, before flicking back up. "I-I just wanted to tell you that there was food for you in the kitchens. And that the police were taking away Fisher and the others for questioning, if you cared about that." 

"Thank you Jordan," Mack said, "Why don't you stick around and show us where the food is later?" 

Jordan's face scrunched up in confusion. "Okay," he said slowly, moving to go sit in the chair by the vanity. 

Mack sighed, like he was put upon. "Over here, Jordan." 

"Oh!" Jordan scrambled across the room practically tripping over himself as he threw his clothes aside. Mack pulled out of him to roll over and make room. Mack flew in for a kiss before much could be said, and Bobby took a shoulder, kissing along the already well-known lines of his tattoos. He made his way down to Jordan’s chest, biting at the silver loop through his nipple. Jordan cried out into Mack's mouth, his nipple pressing into the touch. 

"Now let's see," Mack said in mock contemplation. "How about we get you ready, sweetheart?"

Jordan's face lit up a bright red. "I... You don't have to worry about that," he stammered. 

Mack raised his eyebrows. He reached forward, unabashedly feeling up the cleft of Jordan's ass, Bobby joined him, feeling not only his fingers, but the smooth skin of his crack, ready and waiting with fresh lube and a prepared hole. 

"You cheeky little thing," Mack chuckled. He pushed him down onto his back beside Bobby. "Why don't you just lay there then? Since you had such an exhausting day."

"I'm not that sore," Jordan offered up, smiling shyly at Bobby. "Thanks to you."

Bobby smirked and rolled on top of him pressing their hips together. Mack hissed in approval, and he felt the warmth of him press into his back. Jordan, without missing a beat, pulled his legs up to rest them over Bobby's shoulders effortlessly. They both moaned at the sight, Jordan's ass all turned up and glistening. Bobby lined up his cock without hesitation, but he waited for Mack to be ready, sliding inside that welcoming heat as he felt himself be breached. He was already fighting to stay focused, Jordan's walls were like velvet, and Mack was a solid presence both behind and inside him. 

Mack circled his hips experimentally, the motion moving through his body all the way to Jordan's, pushing him against the bed. "I know he gave you a hard time yesterday Jordan," he said. "But I gotta say I'm real proud of him for what he did last night, talked about his feelings and everything." Bobby rolled his eyes, but Jordan seemed to be enjoying his embarrassment. "So what I'm gonna do is give it to him good and hard, and you're gonna tell me if it gets too much. Got it?"

Jordan's breath hitched, his eyes dilating so fast it looked like he was being possessed. "Yeah."

Mack kissed the side of Bobby's neck before he leaned back, getting a better angle to fuck into him properly. He slowly pulled back until only the tip was resting in his hole, before slamming back in. Slow, but powerful, like a glacier. It only took him a few thrusts to get the right angle, but Bobby pushed back into them, making him hit that spot over and over, pounding into him only to shove him forward into Jordan. 

Bobby watched his expressions to try and distract himself from everything that his skin was feeling, otherwise, this would have been over far too quickly. It looked like the kid was feeling just as overwhelmed as he was, which couldn't possibly be true. Or perhaps he really was that sensitive. Sweat was glistening on his forehead, his eyes glazed and staring up at him without really seeing. His tongue poked out of his mouth to wet his pretty pink lips. Bobby couldn't bend forward to kiss him, lest he crush the boy under both of their weight, so he cupped his face, watching him pull his fingers inside and lick at them, like he just needed something to suck. his other hand clenched in the sheets by his head, determined to stay up. 

Mack's pace got more frantic, knocking into Bobby like a freight train, punching moan after moan out of him, coming from his chest like a deep growl. He felt like both predator for the way he towered over Jordan, and prey as his movements were dictated by those powerful thrusts. 

When Jordan's hole started to flutter around him it became too much. It felt like a chain reaction, his body exploding with sensation until his vision whited out, his mind going hazy with the rush of endorphins and pleasure. Jordan wasn't far behind him, splattering both their chests with a thick splash of come. Mack stopped briefly to make sure Bobby wouldn't crush the kid, then went full force, hammering into him for a good thirty more seconds until he stopped, groaning out his release. Bobby loved the feeling inside him, even as the fell to the side on the crappy mattress. 

Jordan stretched out lazily, like he was just waking up, but then curled up into them on his side, closing his eyes to go to sleep again. "I hope I get this room now," he sighed. 

Mack laughed. "I don't think anyone is going to want this room after they smell what we got up to in here," he said, "So I don't think you have anything to worry about."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I will be on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) until they take it away from me. I do commissions now too!


End file.
